Until Infinity Runs Out
by EdwardM1918
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Follow them through their lives with ups, downs, and... Margaritavilles? Rated T, may be M later.


_Until Infinity Runs Out- Chapter One_

**Shiny Shoes**

_Bpov, Age four_

I looked down at my brand new shiny shoes as fat tears blurred my vision.

"Why are you cwying Bewwa?" I heard my best friend Edward ask from behind me. I sniffled loudly and looked up at him.

"James pushed me and…" I started,

"Where is he?" Edward interrupted, suddenly really mad. I sniffed again and pointed to the swingset. I knew that Edward would probably get in trouble for doing something to James, but I knew I couldn't stop him. I climbed to the tippy-top of the structure and leaned over really far to see what Edward was going to do. The only thing that I could see from my place on the bar was Edward yelling at James and then hitting him in the tummy. I gasped and ran down to Edward, tripping only three times. I took Edward's hand, which always helps when he is grumpy, and pulled him to our spot under the big willow tree in the field.

"Edward, why did you hit James in the tummy?" I asked Edward quietly, hoping he wasn't still mad.

"Because he pushed you down to the ground." he replied obviously and sniffled.

"I don't wike it when your hurt Bewwa." he said and put his face in my neck. I Rubbed his soft bronze hair and cooed to him softly like my daddy does when I'm sad.

"It's O.K. Edward, you saved me!" I said, trying to make him feel better. He sighed and lifted his head back up and smiled at me gently. When he smiled at me it is always sideways, but I like it. I grinned back and pulled him up to stand with me.

"Let's go back inside, Ms. Sue will be looking for us soon." He nodded and we raced back to the school, but he won again. I'm convinced it's because my shoes are too sparkly but he says its because I'm a girl. When we got into the classroom Miss Sue called Edward over to her desk. I saw James standing with her looking like he had been crying. From what I could hear it sounded like Edward was being yelled at for hitting James in the tummy. I heard Edward say that he only hit James because James had pushed me over. Then Miss Sue called me over.

"Isabella, did James push you?" she asked me sweetly, like always.

"Yes ma'am." I answered really quietly. I peaked over at James through my bangs and saw his eyes flash quickly before he told Miss Sue that he would never, ever do that to me and that we were both lying to her. Miss Sue looked me over once, then told James and Edward to go sit at the time out table in the back of the room. It wasn't fair that Edward had to pay, James hit me first! All he did was protect me! I don't think I'll ever be sorry for James though, he is always mean.

When the end of the day came, I could not wait to talk to Edward again. He had been stuck in time out for the rest of the day with James. Once Edward and I had gotten our stuff together we went to wait outside for the rest of our group. Our group was made up of the Cullens, the Hales, and my family, the Swans. The Cullens were Edward, his big brother Emmett, his little sister Alice, and their parents Carlisle and Esme. The Hales were Jasper, Rosalie, and their parents, Cotlon and Ashley. My family, the Swans, was me, my older brother Garrett, and our parents. Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosie were all two years older than me. Edward is one year older than me, and Alice is my age. Me and Edward were in the same class because they put all the pre-schoolers together.

When Edward and I got outside I could not wait to see Garrett. When I saw him I practically knocked him over giving him a huge Emmett worthy hug.

"Woah Bells" he laughed. I giggled in return, flashing him a shy smile as my cheeks got warm again.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. Until James pushed me during recess and Edward got in trouble for hitting James in the belly," I mumbled really quickly.

"Why did James push you?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. Probably 'cause he thought it would be funny to watch me fall down again." I said while examining my pink finger nails.

"Well then I think what Edward did was right." Garrett said looking at Edward with a smile. "Thanks for protecting my baby sister Edward." he said while ruffling Edward's crazy hair.

"She would have been sad if I didn't," he said matter of factly, "and best friends always protect each other." he added with a proud smile.

"Gare, who is picking us up from school today?" I asked.

"Jazzy's parents are."

"Yay!" I squealed. I was always thrilled when Jazzy's parents came to get us. They were always the nicest to us, but don't tell mommy. Sometimes Ashley, Jazzy and Rose's mom, would bring us a snack, like cookies, when they came to pick us up. We only ever got cookies on "special occasions" In my house. Dumbos. My mommy and daddy almost never came to pick us up because they were always busy working. Garrett told me not to worry about it because they still loved us both. Sometimes I would hear them fighting over a "divorce" but I didn't know what that was. When I would ask Garrett or Edward they would say that it was nothing and I shouldn't worry. So I didn't, but that didn't stop me from being scared when mommy slammed the door to go on another "break". No matter how angry mommy and daddy get, I always know that I'll have my Edward, and that's enough for me.

**Hey! We really hope you liked it! This is this is the first story from a collab account with Spunkransom12345 and Bellsy1987. (Go find our other stories… go...now!) Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Review if you want us to continue, this was just from an outline hastily made in science class ;0)**

**~EdwardM1918**


End file.
